Of Conference Meetings and Perverted Prosecutors
by lxoxjoanxoxl
Summary: For a prompt on the Kink Meme: Conference meetings. Boring as hell. This meeting was no exception. But Apollo's meeting suddenly gets at lot more interesting when Klavier decides to play footsie-or rather crotchsie-with him.


**Of Conference Meetings and Perverted Prosecutors**

**Done for a prompt on the Kink Meme, thought I'd might as well post it here. **

~::**::~

"Come on, Polly!"

"Coming, coming." Apollo Justice grumbled as he walked through the lobby of the ridiculously grand Gatewater Hotel with Trucy.

'Seriously, why did we even come all the way out here just for a meeting? It was a waste of money.'

Trucy frowned at him, "Don't be such a grumpy-pants! This is a celebration for the success of the new Jury system, so try to be a little more cheerful."

He ran a hand through his hair, ". . . I know, but I dislike places like this."

Trucy blinked, "Why?"

Apollo replied, "I dunno, they just seem too formal."

Trucy tapped a finger on her chin, "But the courtroom is a formal place, too."

"True, but the trials we had anything but."

She laughed, "I guess so, but they were fun, right?"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess they were."

'After all, that's how I met everyone. Mr. Wright, Trucy, Ema . . .'

"Ah, is that you, Herr Forehead?"

'_. . . and unfortunately Klavier . . .'_

Trucy squealed, "Hello Mr. Gavin!"

Said prosecutor flashed one of his best smiles, "Hello to you too, fraulein." Next to him was Ema Skye, currently munching in her Snackoo's in a somewhat violent fashion. She let up on her violent assault upon her Snackoo's once she saw Apollo and Trucy.

Apollo greeted Ema, pointedly ignoring Klavier, "Hello Ema. Glad to see you got here safely."

Ema grinned at him, "I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world. It's been too long since I've seen Mr. Wright." She said, "There's a lot I want to say to him, and this is the perfect night for me to do so."

'_Ah, yeah. Ema did mention a while ago that Mr. Wright helped her out when she was in trouble.'_

Apollo's thoughts were interrupted by Klavier. Putting his hands on his hips and leaning in way too close for Apollo's taste, Klavier gave a mock pout, "How cruel of you to ignore me, Herr Forehead. Is that any way to treat me after all we've been through?"

Apollo blushed and said hotly, "A-are you drunk or something?"

Trucy giggled and teased Apollo, "Aw, you're blushing!"

Apollo glared at Trucy, "Am not!"

Trucy said, "Are too!"

Covering his ears, Apollo walked off in the direction of the elevator followed by his sister's cheerful teasing.

Ema glanced at Klavier, "You know, messing around with him like that isn't going to get you any brownie points."

Klavier smiled, "But I just love seeing his blushing face."

She asked, "Have you even made your feelings clear to him?"

Klavier raised an eyebrow, "I think anyone would be able to pick up the hints, even a complete moron."

Ema said, "What about a dense one?" She said, "I don't think you should do such round-about things. Being straightforward with him is the best approach." She pointed at him, "Be more physical with your approach, like hugging or kissing, and less confusing! Otherwise, a virgin like Apollo will never pick up on your feelings!"

Klavier blinked, "I didn't know you were so passionate about this, fraulein."

Ema huffed, "Well, I'm sick of seeing you two going about in circles. It's time you two made some progress, and God knows how long it would take if no one intervened." She then spotted Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. All of a sudden, her demeanor changed completely as she waved excitedly, "Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, long time no see!"

She left Klavier behind to his musing. He murmured, "The physical approach, huh?"

…

At the meeting, Apollo leaned his chin on his hand, Klavier to his left and Trucy to his right. The meeting was about the new Jury system, and Phoenix was currently explaining the finer points of the system to other defense lawyers, prosecutors, and their assistants. There were a lot of people here, from Winston Payne to Franziska von Karma.

As much as he wanted to pay attention, his mind was slipping. Conference meetings were boring after all, nothing like a trial or a cross-examination. He was nodding off slowly, though he struggled to stay awake.

'Ugh, I need a distraction.'

Be careful what you wish for. At that moment, Apollo realized the true meaning of those words when he was jolted back to reality by the feeling of a foot brushing against his leg. He glanced to the side to see if it was Trucy playing a trick, but she was paying full attention to Phoenix. Slowly turning his head in the other direction in horror, he met Klavier's brilliantly annoying smile.

Again, he felt the foot brush against him, this time a little higher and lasting a little longer. Jumping again, he hissed, "Prosecutor Gavin, what are you doing?

Klavier smiled, "Just following the advice of certain fraulein detective." He moved his leg close to Apollo, who immediately retreated back. Klavier frowned at this.

Apollo blushed, "What sort of advice did she give you that involved THIS?"

Klavier said, his hand reaching for Apollo's lap, "To be more physical with my affection, otherwise you would never respond." His fingers started to play around on Apollo's lap before he slapped Klavier's hand away.

Apollo said a little more loudly this time, "Are you seriously sober right now?" A few people glanced in his direction. Realizing this, Apollo blushed slightly and gave a sheepish smile. The people turned their attention back to Phoenix.

Klavier leaned in close to Apollo and whispered in his ear, "You should be quieter, or else you might attract unwanted attention."

As much as Apollo hated to admit it, Klavier had a point. If anyone knew what was going on, he would never be able to live it down. He glanced at the clock. The meeting was almost over. Maybe he could endure for a couple more minutes.

His hand returned to Apollo's lap, getting dangerously close to Apollo's crotch. Smirking a bit, Klavier said, "Just relax and enjoy this."

Apollo shut his eyes tightly and made a little noise when he felt Klavier rubbing his inner thigh.

Klavier smirked a bit. That noise was really too cute. He decided to tease Apollo a little more, running his hands up and down, brushing against Apollo's manhood several times but never fully touching it. He could feel Apollo slowly getting hotter. Klavier was getting aroused as well. This feeling was simply intoxicating. Getting bolder with his touches, Klavier cupped Apollo's crotch, earning a surprised squeak that was quickly stifled.

Apollo whispered in an agitated voice, "Don't do that here!"

Klavier blinked and then slowly grinned, "Then would you prefer I do it somewhere else?"

Apollo started, "That's not what I—"

He was cut off by Phoenix saying, "That is all. Meeting is adjourned, you may go to your rooms now."

Immediately, Klavier grabbed Apollo's arm and pulled him away, ignoring Apollo's indignant protests.

Edgeworth walked over the Phoenix and asked, "Isn't that the boy you adopted being pulled away by Prosecutor Gavin?"

Phoenix said, "Yeah, though I didn't adopt Apollo."

"Are you going to do anything about it? He seemed reluctant about going with Prosecutor Gavin."

"Nah, it's sort of funny. Kind of like the time you pulled me aside at the end of one of our trials, except I'm not the one in denial this time."

". . . I see."

…

A confused Apollo was pulled in Klavier's room. Klavier released Apollo's hand to lock the door behind them.

Apollo protested, "Prosecutor Gavin, what the hell—"

However, he was silenced by a pair of lips and was pushed backwards onto the bed. Apollo made a 'mmm!' sound and tried to pull Klavier away. Finally, Klavier pulled away and gave Apollo an annoyed look, "Mein Gott, why are you being so difficult?"

Apollo shouted, "Why are you doing this, pervert?"

Klavier blinked, "I thought it was obvious. I'm showing my love for you in a physical way, because otherwise you wouldn't notice."

Apollo blushed again, "W-where the hell did that come from? What do you mean by love for me?"

Klavier sighed, "The fraulein detective was right, you are really dense. All the signs have been there, but you still haven't noticed."

"What signs? You mean all the times you made fun of me?"

"You know the old saying, 'you bully the one you love'."

"Objection! How old are you?" Apollo added, "And why the hell of all people would you fall in love with me? A guy? Wouldn't you go for some blonde bimbo instead . . . or even Ema? You're the sort of person who'd love the thrill of the chase, right?"

Klavier said, "Well, I suppose you are right about that. After all, I've been chasing you ever since I met you. And so what if you aren't a woman? I don't care about that."

Apollo blinked, ". . . Are you bisexual?"

He smiled again, "I prefer the term Apollosexual."

Apollo was still not convinced, even if eighty percent of him was about ready to give in. He persisted, "Still, why me? I'm nothing special." He said the last few words with a tinge of bitterness.

Klavier blinked, "Does there have to be a reason?" He paused for a second, and then began to list off things, "You're adorable in every way, I love seeing you getting riled up, you're a great defense lawyer, you get easily embarrassed, you have a nice as—"

Apollo blushed bright red, "Stop right there! You like me for those little things? Are you serious?"

Klavier frowned, "What's wrong with that? Love doesn't have to have a reason to happen."

"Love . . . or lust?"

Ah, so now they got to the heart of the matter. Klavier said, "I'll be honest with you. I never fell in love, so I don't know what it feels like. But I have lusted after other women before, so I understand that feeling well. But with you, I want to spend every moment with you so that I can memorize all of the faces you make. I want to poke fun at you, hold you tight, or even flirt with you in court just to see your reactions. This feeling is different than lust, it's like an obsession. And I'm not about to let go of it." He looked straight in Apollo's eyes and kissed his hand, "Won't you be mine already?"

Apollo was drawn into Klavier's hypnotic eyes, ". . . I don't know." He broke eye contact and looked to the side, "This is too fast for me. I don't want to make a mistake like I did when the one person I admired the most . . . turned out to be an illusion."

Klavier thought, _'. . . Is he talking about Kristoph?'_ He was disappointed but he could accept his defeat. After all, he may have lost the battle, but he sure as hell won't lose the war.

But Apollo continued, interrupting his thoughts, "But . . . I guess I could give it a try." At this, Klavier's heart skipped a beat. Apollo added hastily, "Just one night though!"

Klavier asked hopefully, "Then, it's . . ?"

Apollo looked to the side, bright red, "Y-You can do whatever you want with me for the night, except actual sex. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Klavier felt as if he could die from happiness. This meant that, even if only a little bit, Apollo reciprocated those feelings. He said, "Then, let's get started, ja?"

Before Apollo could reply, Klavier had already unbuttoned Apollo's shirt (after all, taking clothes off came to him naturally). He bent his head, sucking at a spot between Apollo's collar bone and the base of his neck.

Apollo fought to keep his voice even, "A-ahh! Don't leave a mark there! Everyone will se-Ahhh~!" The last part of that sentence was cut short by Apollo's moan. Klavier had bitten him but in a way that felt pleasant rather than painful.

Klavier pulled back, admiring at a bright red hickey on Apollo. He smiled, "But I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Apollo glared, "Hey, I never said—"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. Klavier's tongue pressed against Apollo's lips, requesting entrance. Apollo obliged, parting his lips to make way for the ex-rocker star's tongue. Exploring the insides of Apollo's mouth, Klavier faintly noted that he had a curry-like taste to him. Did Apollo like spicy food? He had to keep that in mind. With that, he decided to meet Apollo's tongue, engaging it in a dance.

As he was doing this, his hand slid down to one of Apollo's nipples. He rubbed against one of them, earning a moan from Apollo. He pulled away from Apollo, a thin trail of salvia connecting them. He looked down at Apollo, whose hair was mussed up and eyes half-lidded. The red tinge to his face was still there, making him look even sexier if possible.

Smirking, his tongue trailed downwards to Apollo's opposite nipple and began to tease it. Running his tongue over it gently at first, he began to pick up the pace all while still rubbing Apollo's other nipple. He felt Apollo stir beneath him.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it already!" Apollo whined slightly.

Klavier stopped to look up and smirk, "I've been waiting for months to do this. Let me enjoy this, ja?"

Apollo glowered at Klavier, though the blush on his face ruined any effect he wanted, "Prosecutor Gav-IN!" The last part ended in a small shout as Klavier had travelled down to Apollo's pants and cupped his crotch.

Klavier whispered in Apollo's ear, "Call me Klavier and I might give you what you want."

Apollo blushed, "W-why do you want something like that?"

Klavier smiled, "Well, you might as well get used to it since we're going to be lovers."

Apollo glared, "Hey! I never said we'd be lovers, I just said I'd give it a try!"

Klavier pouted, "You're so cruel." He gave a playful smirk, "Maybe I should just let you play with yourself instead." His eyes widened with delight, "In fact, why don't we do just that?"

"What?"

Klavier got off him and sat back, "Alright, let's start!"

Apollo sat up, glaring at him, "No way I'm going to something like that, especially in front of another person!"

Klavier smiled, "But you promised to do whatever I wanted to you. Are you going to break that promise?"

Apollo gritted his teeth, "You . . ." H couldn't argue with that. Apollo always followed up on his words, though this one came back to bite him in the ass. Blushing, he undid his pants and pulled down both his underwear and pants. He felt a sudden loss of warmth and increase in discomfort as Klavier took in the sight with obvious interest and lust.

With trembling fingers, he began to stroke himself. Letting out a small moan of pleasure, he built up a steady rhythm. Klavier was enraptured by the sight in front of him. He felt himself getting hotter by the second, if that was even possible.

Eventually, Apollo brushed against his entrance and shivered. He brought his fingers close to his mouth, but Klavier grabbed his wrist before he could do anything. With a bright smile, Klavier said, "I'll help with this."

Klavier ran his tongue over Apollo's fingers. Apollo tried to muffle his voice, but a soft moan found its way out. Klavier hummed as he pulled away, satisfied with his work. He said huskily, "Now it should go in nice and easily."

Apollo blushed again and closed his eyes. Feeling his way to the entrance, he slowly inserted a finger. He let out a sharp cry at the foreign feeling, but continued to press through. He kept going, fighting against the tightness. Then . . .

"Ah~!" Apollo exclaimed with pleasure. He moved his finger in and out, occasionally stroking against that spot. He added another finger, the way up made easier by the first finger. He went fast now, unable to control the pleased moans that spilled from his lips. His mind went blank, and he forgot his surroundings.

"Nghn, Klavier!"

His eyes snapped open once he realized what he just said. Apollo looked over at Klavier, meeting Klavier's pleasantly surprised face. He said quickly, "W-wait, I didn't—"

Klavier grinned in a predatory way, "Apollo, if you wanted my touch that badly, you could have just asked." Without another word, he pounced on Apollo. He moved his mouth over Apollo's cock, whispering, "Allow me to give you a taste of my skills."

With that, Klavier took in Apollo's length. Apollo gasped at the novel feeling. Klavier moved up and down, occasionally releasing him to run his tongue over the head of Apollo's penis before resuming his previous actions. While doing all of this, Klavier's fingers were at work, pressing through Apollo's entrance (the passage made much easier by Apollo's previous actions) and hitting the same spot that caused Apollo so much pleasure.

It didn't take long for Apollo to reach his climax. He moaned loudly and arched his back as he came into Klavier's mouth. Klavier swallowed it and pulled away. As he wiped his face, he mused to himself, _'Apollo has a tangy taste to him.'_

Realizing what he did, Apollo blushed and said in an apologetic voice, "Prosecutor Gavin, I'm sorry I came in your mouth!" He sat up and tried to wipe away the leftover semen.

He was stopped by an amused prosecutor. Smiling, Klavier said, "I didn't mind at all, Herr Forehead."

Apollo flushed again and looked down. He noticed the bulge in Klavier's pants and said, " Ah, you're . . ."

Klavier glanced down, "Hmm? Oh, well, what did you expect? It's ok, I can take care of it myself."

Apollo frowned. He didn't feel right leaving Klavier like that. He lowered himself and began to undo his fly.

Klavier exclaimed, "What are you doing, Herr Forehead?"

Looking up at Klavier, Apollo said, "It's not right for me to be the only one to be pleasured. I want to do the same for you."

Klavier blushed, which was uncharacteristic of him. But the way Apollo was slowly stripping him and pulling out his dick . . . He let out a low moan as he felt Apollo's hot breath on it. Shyly, Apollo licked the tip of Klavier's length and began to swirl his tongue around it. Klavier shut eyes his, concentrating only on the pleasure Apollo was giving him. Who knew Herr Forehead had such a talented tongue?

Apollo hesitantly went further, going down Klavier's length. The taste and feel was unfamiliar, but not entirely unpleasant. He couldn't swallow it completely since his gag reflex was acting up, but judging from Klavier's moans, this was good enough. He began to go up and down, building up a stead rhythm.

Klavier let out a small hiss of pleasure as he felt Apollo's teeth scrape against him ever so slightly. He grabbed onto Apollo's head, controlling himself from hurting Apollo, and pushed down.

Understanding what Klavier wanted, Apollo went faster and added a little more pressure.

"A-Apollo, I'm going to come, so you can remove your mouth. I'll finish this—Ahh!"

It was too late as Klavier came into Apollo's mouth with one last suck from Apollo. Apollo pulled back, coughing slightly. The taste wasn't exactly wonderful, but he didn't mind.

Klavier immediately lifted up a hand to wipe away the cum around Apollo's face, "Ach, I apologize! I didn't act fast enough."

Apollo's hand reached up to grab Klavier's, "It's ok, I didn't mind." He smiled, "I have to say, that was pretty mind-blowing." His eyelids felt a little heavy as exhaustion finally hit him, "Maybe next time, we'll go all the way . . ."

Klavier hummed, leaning over Apollo, "Is that a promise, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo mumbled, "Maybe . . ." Then, soft snoring filled the room.

Klavier smiled softly, wrapping his arm around the smaller male. He said, "Gute nacht, meine Liebe (Good night, my love)."


End file.
